Another Flack -- a CSI:NY fanfiction
by fiction-girl18
Summary: Don avait suivi les pas de son père et voilà que sa fille faisait de même avec lui. R&R Et si quelqu'un veux m'aider à améliorer mon écriture PM moi SVP j'a besoin d'un bêta
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Kiève Flack, ou comme dirais mon oncle Danny, vous vous le demandez mon père est bien Don Flack, célèbre policier de New York. Mon oncle Danny et lui sont amis depuis très longtemps, avant même ma naissance. C'est pourquoi j'appelle Danny oncle Danny le plus souvent. Ma mère a été tuée dan un accident de voiture provoqué par un ancien détenu qui en voulait à mon père. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connue. À cause de ça mon père est très protecteur envers moi, tout comme mon oncle. Il n'a pourtant jamais caché mon existence au reste de l'équipe. Comme ça, s'il avait un problème, il pouvait compter sur plusieurs personnes de confiance pour me protéger. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu l'équipe.

J'étais plutôt proche d'eux, mais jamais autant qu'avec mon oncle Danny. Pour preuve, à mon 12eme anniversaire, il m'a emmené au paint-ball pour m'apprendre à tirer. Il m'y emmenait à chaque week-end et à force d'entrainement, je devins meilleure que lui. Mon oncle Danny est mon héros, et grâce à lui je sais ce que je ferais plus tard. Pendant mes études, mon père à essayer de découvrir ce que j'étudiais, mais jamais je ne lui ai dit, ni à oncle Danny d'ailleurs. Le seul à l'avoir découvert est Mac. Il passait à l'académie de Police lorsqu'il m'a vue. Je lui ai expliqué ce que je faisais et après avoir vu mes résultats, il m'a proposé un travail. J'ai accepté sans même avoir à y réfléchir. Après ça à chaque fois que j'avais de la difficulté, j'allais le voir.

Le jour de ma graduation, je demandai à Mac de conduire mon père et mon oncle à l'académie. Leur visage exprimait leur joie. Mon père me prit dans ses bras en me disant à quel point il était fier de moi, tout en traitant Mac de cachotier. Mon oncle me prit dans ses bras lui aussi, mais fut incapable de prononcé un seul mot. Nous prîmes la route vers le laboratoire et pas un mot de fut dit durant tout le trajet. En y arrivant, les autres membres de l'équipe me félicitèrent et Mac annonça la proposition qui m'avait été faite. Tous restèrent au laboratoire pendant le reste de la soirée. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. L'heure avançait et lorsqu'il fut minuit, Mac nous ordonna de rentrer chez nous.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Premier Meurtre

En me réveillant vers 7h30, je sentis le stress m'envahir. J'allai rejoindre mon père à la cuisine, qui lui était déjà réveillé depuis une heure. Il m'avait préparé des gaufres et un jus d'orange. Je le remerciai d'un baiser sur la joue. 30 minutes après, nous étions dans la voiture en route vers le laboratoire. Mon père m'y déposa avant d'aller au poste. Ma première affaire fut celle d'un homme retrouvé mort dans sa voiture. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la scène de crime, le silence régna. Aussitôt arrivés, nous avons commencé notre analyse. Pendant que Stella inspectait les alentours, Hawkes et moi inspections la voiture. Je trouvai du sang sur la banquette arrière, ce qui étrange puisque le corps avait été retrouvé à la place du conducteur. J'en prélevai un peu et continua mon inspection. Je trouvai un cheveu et une tâche suspecte sur le tapis. J'emballai le tout et retournai à notre véhicule pour y attendre mes collègues. Après une quinzaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent. Nous sommes aussitôt partis et sommes arrivés au laboratoire en même temps qu'oncle Danny, Mac et Lindsay. Après un salut et un bref résumé de ce que nous avions, je me suis dirigé vers le laboratoire pour analyser le sang retrouvé dans la voiture. Avec un peu de chance, il appartiendra au tueur. Je l'analysai, mais il n'eut aucune correspondance dans le CODIS. Je soupirai en commençant à analyser l'ADN du cheveu. C'était le même que celui du sang que je venais d'analyser. Ce n'était pas celui de la victime, il devait donc s'agir de celui du tueur. Je décidai d'analyser la tâche immédiatement. Pendant que je l'analysais, mon père est venu prendre des nouvelles.

« Salut papa.» lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue

« Salut Kiève, ça va ?»

« Oui. J'ai trouvé de l'ADN dans la voiture, mais il n'est pas dans le système.» lui répondis-je en soupirant

« Ça arrive très souvent. Au moins, si nous avons un suspect on pourra comparer les ADN. Sinon que fais-tu?»

« J'analyse une tâche retrouvée dans la voiture. Elle pourra me dire où est allé le tueur.»

«Bon je te laisse alors. À ce soir.» me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue

« À ce soir papa, je t'aime.»

Je continuai mes analyses et finis par découvrir qu'elle était formé d'huile de moteur, d'acide chlorhydrique, d'iode, de lithium et d'ammoniac, en autres. Plutôt contente de ma trouvaille, je décidai d'aller voir Mac. Je le vis se diriger vers son bureau. Je l'interceptai au moment où il passa la porte.

« Mac, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.»

« La mauvaise d'abord.»

« Le sang et le cheveu retrouvés dans la voiture appartiennent à la même personne, mais l'ADN n'est pas dans le système.»

« Et la bonne?» me demanda-t-il

«La tâche sur le tapis est principalement composée d'huile de moteur, d'Acide chlorhydrique, de lithium, d'iode et d'ammoniac qui sont les principaux ingrédients de la …»

« De la méthamphétamine, je vais demander à ton père de se renseigner sur les laboratoires clandestins récemment découverts. Belle trouvaille Kiève.»

«Merci Mac.» lui répondis-je en souriant

Quitta son bureau, dans lequel il venait à peine d'entrer, et je ne tardai pas à faire de même. Oncle Danny arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour parler à Mac. En le voyant s'interroger, j'allai le voir. En arrivant près de lui, je lui fis un câlin. Il sursauta, mais quand il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que de moi, il referma ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« Salut mini-Flack! Aurais-tu vu Mac par hasard?» me demanda-il

«Tu l'as manqué de peu. Il vient de partir pour le poste demander quelque chose à mon père.»

« C'est étrange, il aurai pu l'appeler. Pourquoi il est parti là-bas?»

« J'ai découvert des traces de méthamphétamine dans la voiture de la victime alors il est partit rechercher des laboratoires clandestins. Je viens de faire avancer mon enquête.» lui dis-je, tout sourire

« Je suis fière de toi mini-Flack. Je savais que tu étais faite pour ce job.» me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras

« Merci, mais s'il n'avait été de toi je ne serai pas ici.»

« Je t'adore tu sais? Mais oui tu le sais. Ce n'Est pas pour me défiler, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. À plus tard mini-Flack.»

« À plus tard, oncle Danny.»

Puisque Stella et Hawkes étaient tout deux occupés avec leur analyse d'indices et qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'aide, je décidai de me rendre à la salle de repos. Je me suis assise sur le sofa, les jambes repliées et en moins de deux minutes, je m'endormis. Après ce qui me semblait être dix minutes, je sentis qu'on me secouait légèrement le bras. En ouvrant les yeux, je vis mon oncle accroupi devant moi.

« Qu'y a-t-il?»

« Ils ont un suspect. Il faudrait que tu compare son ADN à celui de la voiture.» me dit-il

« Et pourquoi est-ce toi qui vient me le dire?»

« Personne n'osait te réveiller. Ton père leur a raconté que tu frappais ceux qui te réveille.» me répondit-il, en souriant

« Une chance que tu étais là alors.»

Il m'aida à me lever, bien que je n'aie pas besoin d'aide. Je filai droit au laboratoire. J'arrivai en même temps que Stella et mes échantillons. Pendant qu'elle se chargeait des souliers du suspect, je m'attaquai à mon analyse ADN. Quand je vis les résultats, je ne pus réprimer le grognement que je poussai. En m'entendant, Stella se tourna vers moi et vint à ma rencontre.

« Que ce passe-t-il?»

« Les ADN ne concordent pas à la perfection.»

« Que veux-tu dire?»

« Il y a trois possibilité : soit le suspect est le père de l'assassin, soit il est le fils de l'assassin, soit il est son frère. En vue des allèles communes, je dirai qu'il s'agit de son frère.»

« Il faut le dire à Mac.»

« Je l'appelle sur-le-champ.»

Je pris mon téléphone et composa son numéro. Je lui répétai ce que je venais de dire à Stella. Il me remercia et raccrocha. À peine trente secondes plus tard, je reçu un message texte de mon père disant simplement _Jack Cooper_. J'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait du tueur. En recherchant son nom, je découvris qu'il avait déjà été arrêter en Floride pour trafic de méthamphétamine. La base de données ne l'avait pas trouvé puisqu'il n'y a pas de correspondance entre les bases de données des différents états. Quelques heures plus tard alors que je mangeais tranquillement en compagnie de mon oncle et de Lindsay, je reçus un autre message disant _tueur arrêté, grâce à toi. Je t'3 +_. À la vue de la fin du message je me mis à sourire.

« Ton petit copain t'écrit des messages d'amour?» me nargua mon oncle

« Non, gros bêta. Il s'agit de mon père. Et je n'ai pas de petit copain de tout façon!»

« Et que dit-il pour que tu souris ainsi?»

« Il dit qu'ils ont attrapé le tueur grâce à moi.»

« Tu as résolu ta première enquête plutôt vite, tu dois être fière!» intervint Lindsay

« Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais attrapé moi-même le meurtrier, je n'ai fais qu'analyser des indices.»

« C'est quand même pas rien. Et puis un jour tu les arrêteras toi-même les tueurs. » renchérit mon oncle

« Je ne crois pas. Tu mon connais mon père, oncle Danny, jamais il ne me fera prendre de tels risques.»

« À nous deux, nous le convainquerons. Et puis elle nous aideras pas vrai Montana.»

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Messer!» dit Lindsay

Oncle Danny éclata de rire et Lindsay fit une moue fâchée. Je décidai de m'éclipser silencieusement alors qu'il tentait de se racheter. Mon téléphone vibra et je lus le message que mon père venait de m'envoyer. Et oui encore un. Après l'avoir lu, je pris mes affaires dans mon casier et me prépara à rentrer à la maison. Je dus prendre un taxi, puisque mon père n'avait pas fini, bien qu'il soit presque 2h00 du matin. Une fois rentrée, je me couchai sur le sofa et m'y endormit. Plus tard, je sentis des bras mes soulever, puis me déposer dans mon lit. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait de mon père quand il m'embrassa sur le front et me souffla un bonne nuit libellule. Je l'entendis aller dans sa chambre et peu après j'entendis l'eau couler. C'est au son de cette eau que je fini par vraiment m'endormir.


End file.
